Hell on the Heart
by Veronica Pierce
Summary: "She's heaven on the eyes, but boy, she's hell on the heart." One night when coming home from the Mystic Grill, Damon finds Katherine waiting for him in his room. Will her return to town throw his life out of balance or can he straighten her out to be who he knows she can be? Damon/Katherine Stefan/Elena Rated M for strong themes.
1. This Love

**Author's Note: This is a short story of Katheine Pierce and Damon Salvatore with what will probably be about five to seven chapters, each inspired by a song or two. I've been listening to my iPod a lot these days and there were so many songs that kept reminding me of Damon and Katherine, so I figured that I might as well turn some of my favorite ones into a fanfic. ****This chapter in particular was inspired by "This Love," by Maroon 5. ****If you have any suggestions for future chapters or anything that I should add/change, please let me know, don't be shy! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**~ This Love ~**

I pulled my v-neck over my head, tossing it to the ground. I supposed that I'd been a bit messier than usual tonight outside the Mystic Grill, blood dripping onto my gray tee as I'd compelled a slender, blonde woman to let me feed, the perfect, sweet, red elixir dripping from her neck. I probably drew more than I should have, her head visibly spinning from the blood loss. Granted, at this time of night, she could have easily passed as drunk. I pursed my lips, wondering what time it truly was. I checked the small, black alarm clock on my mahogany nightstand.

3:00 A.M.

Lovely. I groaned, having promised the Council that I would be at the Lockwoods' mansion at the bright and early hour of seven. There had been unexpected vampire activity in Mystic Falls lately, and I knew that it wasn't me nor Stefan, my brother. My best guess was that it was someone trying to screw with our heads, though I had to play dumb for the humans of the Council who thought that I was the same way as they. "Miss me?" A melodic voice chirped from behind me, as if on cue.

Speaking of screwing with my head.

I whirled around, my eyes quickly spotting the Bulgarian brunette leaning against the dark oak door frame of my bathroom. I rolled my eyes. "Katherine," I spat sourly. "What do you want?"

She feigned a hurt expression. "Ouch, Damon, I really don't like your tone. Am I really so awful that I can't drop in to see an old friend?" She asked, widening her chocolate eyes innocently.

"First, we aren't friends, second, you don't just _drop in_, Katherine, you drop a _bomb_, and leave the mess for everyone else to clean up," I said, walking over to my dresser, pulling out a new shirt. "He's not here," I muttered finally, pulling the black shirt over my head and adjusting it around my body.

"Who, Stefan?" She wondered, stepping away from the bathroom. "Who says that I'm here for Stefan? Damon . . . I came for _you_." She murmured in a softer voice.

I gave her a look crossing her arms. Katherine held the innocent stare for a moment until finally cracking a grin across her sharp, olive features. "Of course I came for Stefan," she said in an_ isn't-it-obvious_ voice. "So where is he?"

"Not here. He's having fun with Elena," I answered, locking my jaw for a moment. I knew that I didn't have a chance with Elena, but the facts didn't stop wishful thinking.

Katherine's lips jutted into a mocking pout. "Aw, poor Damon finishes second again. Doesn't that ever grow _tiring_? Having everyone you care about always choose Stefan over you? I'm not going to lie, sometimes I do wonder what would have happened if I'd chosen differently in 1864 . . ." She murmured, walking closer to where I stood.

For a moment, my mind went dormant, only wanting to close the little distance that she was providing. I finally shook he thought away, taking a step back to keep myself from doing something I may regret. Katherine's words finally hit home. I froze, my hands balling into fists.

"I saw that," she said in. Sing-song voice, coming so that she was only a foot in front of me. I took another step back. "Oh, sweetie, don't be in denial. You may be in love with Elena, and I know that you are . . . but you still love me," she murmured, reaching out to drag her fingers softly up the length of my arm, leaving a hot trail behind where her fingers touched my skin. I swallowed, stepping away again, resisting a groan when my back hit the wood paneling of my wall. Katherine wasted no time coming just as close again, thoughtful as her fingers traced light patterns on my chest. "You know, Damon, I've been very bored lately. Very lonely, very bored."

I rolled my eyes, swatting her hand away. The last thinning needed was to succumb to her innocent seduction. It was a façade, not even _remotely_ real. The human Damon would have given in already and let her take things just as far as she wanted to, but I'd learned some resistance, some control over the past one hundred and forty-eight years. "If you're looking for sympathy, tell it to someone who cares," I growled, my icy eyes glaring daggers down at her.

Her eyes were humorous, stretching on her tip-toes to whisper in my ear, "I just did, Sweetie." I had to give her credit; even I was thinking about giving in. Not that I would, of course, though I'd be lying if I said that I didn't think about it, but I wasn't weak.

"Maybe I don't need Stefan, I mean, he's clearly spoken for," she continued, a hand trailing up my chest, and I didn't trust it. I resisted crawling into a turtle shell just to get her to stop. I didn't want that, none of that, not from her. "Maybe I'm over him," she whispered, her fingers working their way up to stroke my cheek teasingly. "Maybe all I need is you."

I bit my lip, staring down at her, searching her eyes. I don't know what I would be looking for, but it sure wouldn't be truth. I finally grinned, ducking my head to kiss her boldly.

A giggle of triumph escaped her lips, immediately reacting. Her fingers were quick, already finding the back of my head, tugging lightly on the thick, black hair there. I wasn't slow either, using one hand to press her lower back flush against me, my other trailing down her thigh, grabbing under her knee and hitching it up on my hip, causing her loose, crimson dress to slip up her leg, exposing more of her smooth, olive skin.

Her lips tugged on mine softly, an involuntary groan escaping my throat, suddenly gripping her hips and hoisting her up. Katherine's long legs automatically wrapping themselves tightly around my waist. Using vampire strength and speed, I flipped us around so that her back was against the wall, pressing myself against her.

I heard a gasp from her mouth as I pulled away to drop lingering kisses along her neck. "I told you, Damon, I'm bored," her voice came softly, seductively. "Entertain me, Damon."

Entertain. I can entertain.

I pressed my chest against her to hold her up a my hands moved from her hips, slipping under the satin of her dress, giving her thighs a squeeze. Katherine giggled. "Better, but still not entertaining," her sing-song voice murmured, though not at her weakest point yet.

I grinned on her skin, my lips kissing their way down to the top of her cleavage that I hadn't seen before, even with the plunging neckline. My hands inched up her upper legs, feeling a warmth grow hotter as a did. I chuckled. "Katherine," I murmured on her chest. "You're beautiful," I stated, my tongue darting out to sweep across her skin. "Sexy," I added, stepping away from the wall, using my speed to suddenly pin her back to the ground, my hands never leaving her upper thighs.

I looked up to see a smile break across her face, closing her eyes. "And?" She urged, seeming to scoot closer towards me.

I smirked, bringing my lips back up to kiss just under her jaw. "Incredibly smart. Devious," I continued. My hands finally touched the edge of her underwear, dragging a finger along the lace, her warmth heating more. "Seductive." She seemed totally at ease, almost trusting me. _She's not that stupid_, I thought, trying to keep focused on my task. My hand finally moved over the thin fabric that covered her, finding that it was actually wet. Soaked, really . . . For _me_? I almost laughed at the thought.

I heard a sharp breath, looking up to see her mouth part slightly. "And I have a confession," I whispered, a grin on my lips as I kissed her softly, my hands rubbing her hard and slow through her panties, her hips jolting upward once with resistance. I almost laughed.

For the first time, ever, in all of my one hundred and seventy years, her voice was shaky, vulnerable. "And what's that?" She asked in a small voice.

My hand stopped, coming out from under her dress as I kissed her again, tender. "I want you . . ." I caressed her face with one hand while the other was quick to reach under my bed, grabbing the vervain dart that I held there and stabbing it into her neck.

". . . To go to hell," I finished, watching as her body grew weak under me. "That would be very _entertaining_."

I stood I my feet, rolling my eyes, smug as I walked into my bathroom to shower, leaving her body where it was until I was done. "That was for 1864," I muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please Review and let me know what y****ou think****!**


	2. More Than I Should

**A/N: Thank you to all of the lovely reviewers, LisaLevine, Panda0990, notorrious, and Slybrat, you guys make my day! :D**

**Disclamer: I do not own TVD! [Unfortunately -_-]**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:**

_"'Cause my heart said a long time ago, buddy tuck your tail and run. 'Cause it ain't love when you're stuck on the wrong end of the gun. Well, you put your finger on that trigger and you shot me where I stood. Yeah, I found out the hard way, I loved you more than I should."_  
**_~Hunter Hayes, "More Than I Should"_**

_"I'll forgive you tomorrow if the sun doesn't shine, let you back into my life when all the oceans are dry, take you back when every shade of the rainbow turns gray. I just can't do it today."  
**~Gary Allan, "Can't Do It Today"**_

* * *

**~More Than I Should~**

I woke to a faint thudding sound. It was close, but not _that_ close. I stared up at the ceiling pursing my lips. _The basement_, I thought. A smirk pulled onto my lips as I sat up in my bed. I had only gotten three hours of sleep, but I felt more triumphant than I had in years.

I took my time getting out of bed, resisting a laugh at the thudding sound. Damn. _Someone _had no patience. I shook my head, grinning as I strode over to the mirror. There was a certain light to my face when I saw my reflection. Still a broken, wounded man, but yet, alight with victory, a smug grin stretched across my lips. I had managed to do what no other man had; I played Katherine Pierce. Even if only for a moment, I managed to catch her in a rare moment of weakness. Not that I ever expected it to happen again, and she would be, no doubt, lunging for my throat when her strength was back, but I would at least bask in my glory while I could.

A harder thud. Not that it was all that hard, but harder, more force behind it, as if having every ounce of strength put into it. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" I called, taking one more glance at my reflection before strolling out of my room, already in the lowest level in the house in he next second.

You didn't need to have your eyes open to know where you were. All it took was the chilling temperature shift in the staircase as I made my way into the dimmed light. A moist, stale stench burned my nostrils, easily matching the cold, mildew-covered bricks that lined the narrow hallway.

The thudding came to a stop when I looked between the bars of the cellar at the end of the hall.

I grinned. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Not exactly the face I was hoping to see," a hoarse voice muttered from below the door.

"Really? Who else would come to your rescue?" I scoffed as I unlatched the heavy door, a weak, nearly lifeless Katherine lying on the dirt ground before my feet.

She managed to roll her eyes. "Oh? So this is a rescue?"

I choked back a laugh as I stepped over her body, closing the door behind us. It was unlocked, but even if she managed to escape, she wouldn't make it far. There was too much vervain in her system. "You wish I would show so much mercy."

"Then what do you want, Damon?"

I crouched down, taking a vial of human blood out of my pocket. "There's a lot that I want," I stated simply as I removed the cork from the vial, bringing it to her lips. She turned her head, trying to refuse, not wanting to given to my help. "Really? I bled you out and injected vervain into your system all night, and you're still going to refuse blood?"

"I don't need your help, I don't need your sympathy. I'm fine," she growled weakly.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, don't be stubborn." I opened her lips with my fingers and shoving the vial in. She finally gave in, drinking the glass vial dry. I tossed the vial to the ground behind me, offering my hand out to help her to her feet.

She scowled at my hand, the heels of her hands digging into the dirt to hoist herself off the ground. She made it up, but not without effort. I sighed.

"So what's one of these _things _that you want?" she wondered bitterly, walking over to the cot. She tried to hide her lack of strength, but I caught her stumble, the wobble in her knees obvious. I caught her elbow and helped her to sit down. "Why are you helping me? Doesn't that defeat the point of torture? You're not very good at this..." She rambled, her dark eyes on the ground.

"I don't want you dead. Not yet. I have questions," I smirked, ignoring her jab as I sank down next to her on the cot.

"Fine. Shoot. Lets get this over with," she snapped, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. She was a lot more...open, it seemed. More willing, less like she would snap my neck when I turned my head.

I pursed my lips casually, leaning back. "Why are you here?"

I caught the tight line on her lips. "Next question."

"Not if you don't want to get out of here."

"You saying that I can actually get out of here?" She raised her eyebrows, turning her head slightly to look at me.

I shrugged. "Perhaps. If you cooperate."

She didn't answer, her almond-shaped eyes scrutinizing my face for any mint of a lie. I want, in truth. I didn't completely know what I wanted to do with her yet. Torture was a given, but after questioning, where did I go from there?

"Fine," she muttered. "I _did _come for Stefan. That was true, but I also came for you."

I narrowed my gaze, making the sound of a buzzer. "Errr. Wrong answer. Try again."

She scoffed. "You really think I'm going to lie to you? Damon, look around. You managed to get me this far and I don't want to be in here anyone than you."

"That shouldn't stop you. Never has before. You came for Stefan, checking if he's still hooking up with Elena and now you have your answer. Why linger?"

"Ugh! That's why I don't want to do this! You get mad when I don't want to answer your questions, and when I do, you refuse to believe me!" She hissed, strength slowly making its way back into her system, color slightly returning to her cheeks. I had to work faster.

"I don't believe you because it's not the truth."

She narrowed her eyes to slits, gathering enough strength to reach out and grip my shirt, pulling me forward so that out faces were a mere inch apart. "Fine. I came for Stefan. I wanted to break he and Elena up to have him for myself and then throw Elena over to you because I care about you _so _much that I would be so kind. I'm an obsessive bitch who can't get over the fact that the one she loves doesn't love her back. Is that what you wanted to hear, Damon?" She muttered, the scent of the blood still fresh on her breath. I gulped. "That I'm a psychopathic, obsessive bitch? A stalker, a freak, someone who won't ever be loved? But wait, that sounds like someone else I know..." She mused, pretending to think it over, biting her lip until she feigned the answer. "Oh, right! It's _you_." She growled, releasing my shirt and shoving me back.

I didn't respond, only choosing to glower at her smug form as she stared back at me. "I came for both of you. Believe it or not, there's a heart in here." She tapped her finger the bare skin on her chest, visible from behind the dirty silk of her dress, ruined from the ground. "I wanted closure. I needed to tell Stefan that I...I give him my blessing o a sort. I'm tired of chasing after someone who won't love me back; it's time I moved on..." She trailed off. I felt her gaze heavily on my face when I looked down. I knew what she was getting at. She was telling me to let Elena go, to let my past go; she didn't see that I couldn't. It molded me into the selfish bastard that I was today. I couldn't simply let it go. I almost laughed. The one time in the past 146 years that she cared, the one time that she was trying to help me was after I'd weakened her and held her hostage. At a sad day when Katherine Piece manages to make you look like the bad guy. "Damon, I think it's time you did the same..."

This was _not _Katherine. She was ruining this for me. I only wanted answers and then maybe a good beating out of her, screw the fact that she was a lady; she deserved it. "Is that what you wanted me for? To tell me to stop fighting for the one thing I care about and let it go? Let it all go?" I muttered.

She groaned, standing, spinning on her heel to face me, but lost her footing and landed on her ass. I didn't bother helping her, ignoring her muttering about vervain as she climbed to her feet. "You're impossible! Damon...I loved you. I _loved_ you! I still do! That's what in trying to get at! I love you...but not like Stefan," she murmured, her voice growing soft. "Guess Elena and I are a lot more alike than we thought. Damon, I loved you, but not in that way. When I fed both of you my blood, it wasn't to complicate things or make you hate each other. I wanted both of you. Forever. That was my plan. I wanted to have both of the dashing Salvatore brothers on my arms. Differently, sure, but I didn't want to leave one behind. Why can't anyone see that?" She asked, practically talking to herself now.

My head snapped up, growling as I suddenly had her pinned against the wall behind her. "Manipulation, compulsion, lies, seduction. It's all bullshit, Katherine! _Bullshit_!" I had her wrists held tightly together above her head with one hand, the other holding her midsection against the bricks. "Honey, 1864 was wasted time and money, treating _you _like a queen," I growled.

"Dot you understand?! I'm trying to fucking apologize!" She tried to squirm out of my grip, but was still weak from the vervain.

"Seduction isn't an apology, Katherine," I muttered, her name tasting like acid on my lips.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I lied more times than I can count! I'm sorry that you suffered for a century and a half thinking I was dead! I'm sorry I tried to seduce you, I'm sorry that I ever stepped into your life! I'm sorry, Damon, I'm sorry!"

I swallowed, too pissed to think rationally. "I don't want your pity. I was too stupid to fall for a heartless bitch like you in the first place. I'm not going to make the same mistakes again. I found out the hard way that I loved you more than I should."

"Heartless bitch?" She scoffed, her tone turning cynical. "And you're the one who lets history repeat itself. Have fun fighting for Elena; because we're no different."

I narrowed my gaze, growling as I grabbed onto one of her wrists, chaining it into one of the manacles on the wall and doing the same with the other wrist, ignoring her weakly thrashing form. She kicked at nothing as I stepped into the hallway for a moment to pull on a pair of gloves and pick up one of the vervain plants that I had ready.

I brought it back into the room, walking back up to her. "Speak ill words towards Elena Gilbert again..." I trailed off, softly dragging the plant across her collarbone, smirking at the hiss that left her lips. "...and there will be a _lot _more of where that came from..." I added, swiping the plant up and down her neck.

Her breathing hitched. "I only wanted your forgiveness," she muttered, her thrashing coming to a stop. "I didn't want to upset you...I wanted you to forgive me..."

I stopped for a moment, looking at her strangely before pulling off the gloves and dropping them to out feet, taking her face gently in my hands as I ran my fingers over the already healing wounds left from the vervain. "I'll forgive you tomorrow," I murmured, ducking my head to brush her lips softly. Not taking anything too far before I pulled back a few inches, gauging her stunned expression before a smirk appeared on my lips. "...if the _sun _doesn't shine. I'll let you back into my life when the oceans are dry. I'll take you back when every shade of the rainbow turns gray...but I just can't do it today," I shrugged as I pulled another vervain dart out of my pocket, much similar to the one from last night, but a stronger concentration.

She swallowed. "Damon...don't, please, Damon. This isn't what was supposed to happen, please, Damon..."

I ignored her pleas as I brought the dart to her chest, grinning in sadistic satisfaction as her scream pierced my ears. I dropped the dart to the ground like I had done with everything else. The gloves, the vervain, the vial...I would leave them there to remind her, I thought to myself as I strolled out, a smug grin on my lips, locking the door and not even sparing one last glance at Katherine who was slowly fading.

"This isn't what was supposed to happen..." A strained, bewildered voice trailed off from behind me as I made my way upstairs.

I had a council meeting to get to.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review, they encourage me to write faster! :D**


	3. One More Night

**Author's Note:** **Gah! Sorry! I took SO LONG to update, and I couldn't be more sorry! I'll try to be quicker next time!**  
**Special thanks to_ Mr. Phenominal, Delena1101, LisaLevine, frozenangel1988, darkshadowarchfiend, notorrious, Katherine-Cullen34,_ and my lovely guest reviewer for their feedback ont the last chapter! I love you guys so much, keep it up!**  
**Oh, and sorry that this chapter is so short! It's probably not my best work either, but just bear with me? Eh? Please? *puppy eyes***

_"Red Lips, blue eyes, little white lies, oh darlin', why can't you be true? Your little white lies are gonna catch up with you."_  
**_~Gary Allan, Red Lips, Blue Eyes, Little White Lies_**

_"Baby, there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. Got you stuck to my body, to my body like a tattoo. And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you. So I cross my heart and I hope to die that I'll only stay with you one more night. Now, I know I've said it a million times, but I'll only stay with you one more night."_  
**_~Maroon 5,One More Night_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**~One More Night~**

"Damon," Liz Forbes caught my arm when I was about to walk out the door, a look of worry on her features. "You don't happen to know who it is, do you?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

I sighed. It turns out that there were two new bodies found last night, all the signs of a vampire attack, but hidden, the wounds several days old. Someone had been covering their tracks, meaning that they were either one, smart, or two, were staying…or maybe both. I shrugged. "I don't. Not me, not Stefan, it's…look, I'll let you know."

"Okay," she nodded, giving a small smile as she lead me through the foyer of the Lockwood Mansion. "…do you think it might have something to do with you and your brother?" she asked hesitantly, making a face as she looked down.

I pursed my lips for a moment. "I…don't know," I admitted honestly, adjusting my leather jacket on my shoulders. "I'll, um, talk to you later," I added.

Liz nodded. "Bye, Damon." She opened the door for me as I waved slightly back to her and Carol Lockwood before striding to my car.

* * *

"Bourbon," I told the bartender as I took my usual seat at the bar of the Mystic Grill. My elbows rested casually on the mahogany wood of the counter, glancing around the fairly empty room before resting my head in my hands.

Another vampire in Mystic Falls. Yippee, grand, goodie, someone else who was bound to fuck with out lives one way or another. Were they here because of me and Stefan? Probably, we were the only vampires around here who'd ever been outside the city limits to have attracted anyone to the area in the first place.

Well, except for one. I almost smiled. Katherine. Katherine was still in my basement. Point Damon, not that I was keeping score. I wasn't anywhere near finished with her, and I really hadn't even skimmed the edges. I spent 145 years, hurting over her and the past one watching her hurt the ones I care about. I honestly wouldn't mind spending the next century or so giving her equal torture to measure up to the pain that she had caused. It's not like I was ever going to win Elena over, so I might as well spend the next however many necessary years doing _something_.

I knew that it was quite sad, really. No man should ever take pride in having power over a woman, but take pride in keeping one, protecting one. At least that's how I was raised.

Thank god those times have changed.

I snorted to myself, earning a look from the bartender as he brought my drink.

"Thanks," I muttered to him as I took it and looked away.

"I'll have one of those," a sickly smooth voice chimed from just behind me.

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

I whirled my body around in my stool to stare at her, my blue eyes widening in weak disbelief. Chocolate, almond shaped eyes staring with a seductive innocence on her olive, oval-shaped face. Dark curls framed and supported her features beautifully, cascading down to her waist and draping over curves that hadn't changed in all of 145 years. Shit. I prayed that she was Elena, though I already could see through her over-confident demeanor that her squared shoulders held, that she was far from it.

"Katherine," I hissed, my eyes narrowing.

She smirked as she took the stool next to me, flashing a sweet smile at the bartender before resting her elbow on the dark wood of the counter top. "In the flesh."

"You should be in the _basement_," I muttered, taking a drink of my whiskey.

"Oh, that sounds kinky," Katherine, grinned over at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You wish it was."

"I beg to differ, Mr. Salvatore," she said, winking at the bartender as he set a drink down in front of her. "In fact, I'd like to think of it as the other way around."

"Just because you like to think that, doesn't make it in any way true."

"But doesn't it?" Katherine's eyebrows raised, plucking a pink straw from a container that sat on the counter before poking it into her drink, full lips closing around the straw and taking a pull.

I narrowed my eyes, changing the subject. "A straw with whiskey? Hardly goes together."

"You'd be surprised what goes together, Damon," she nearly cooed as I suddenly felt her squeeze my knee. When had her hand gotten there? She was working something, a plan. She was too calm, too seductive. She was trying. I had to be careful.

"Not much really surprises me anymore," I muttered with a roll of my eyes, ignoring her touch.

"I bet I could," she stated in a conversational tone that contrasted the way that her fingers inched up higher. I didn't like this. _I _was supposed to be in control, not her.

_Take control_, a voice hissed in my head. Take control. I pursed my lips as I turned to face her head on, staring her directly in the eyes. "And how would you do that, Katherine?" I asked, forcing a thoughtful face.

"Do what you've done a billion times with beautiful women and take me home," she whispered, moving forward so that her lips were inches from mine.

"Mmm, car's outside," I murmured.

A smirk stretched across her full lips. "Now, _that's_ a start."

I grinned, standing to my feet and tossing a bill down for my drink. She got out. Someone let her out. I supposed I'd find that out later.

She may have a plan.

But so did I.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review!**


End file.
